


Résolution

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Archiving posting, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: En regardant son fils dormir, James prend une résolution.
Kudos: 1





	Résolution

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis sur ma lancée d'archivage de mes fics Gundam Wing, autant poursuivre avec celles HP. La majorité avait déjà été publiée ici, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas été le cas de toutes ?
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Nuits du FOF sur FFnet – 4 janvier 2013

Personnages/Couples : James Potter (et Harry)

Rating : K

Défi : Résolution

Nombre de mots : 2x100

J’ai comme une impression de redite de _Plus que de raison_ mais bon, c’est la seule idée qui me soit venue.

_Résolution_

Harry suce son poing durant son sommeil. Le voir téter ses doigts minuscules et fripés dans un bruit mouillé de succion est la chose la plus adorable que James ait jamais vue. Son fils est la chose la plus adorable qui soit ; il ne se lasse pas de le regarder. Ses grands yeux verts (et un peu globuleux, il faut bien l’avouer) qu’il a hérités de sa mère, sa tignasse sombre et déjà épaisse pour son âge, les odeurs de lait, de talc et de ce quelque chose d’indéfinissable qui lui est particulier. Le rosé de sa peau si délicate…

Comment un être aussi débordant de vie, qui n’a de cesse d’explorer l’univers qui l’entoure, peut porter le poids d’un tel destin sur les épaules dépasse l’entendement de James. Faire l’objet d’une prophétie n’est pas ce qu’il aurait souhaité pour Harry mais une part de lui ne peut étouffer la braise de fierté qui l’anime. Son fils, son enfant va changer le monde.

Du revers de l’index, James caresse la joue rebondie sans prendre garde à la bave de bébé qu’il récolte au passage.

« Si tu savais combien je t’aime, Harry. Je te promets, je serai toujours là pour toi. »


End file.
